1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motion coordination operation device and method and a program, which operate coordination information that indicates the consistency of movements of plural users. Also, the present invention relates to a motion coordination reproduction system which performs reproduction based on motion coordination information with respect to respective users using the motion coordination operation device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Japanese Registered Utility Model No. 3083641, a device which can make even one person learn dance steps by detecting the consistency of dance rhythms by a pressure sensor and displaying the same by LEDs is disclosed as a dance step exercise machine.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-293246, Japanese Registered Utility Model No. 3098422, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-293042, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-236765, an appliance that performs evaluation with respect to a user's input timing in a rhythm game, a music game, and the like, a device that plays on an artificial musical instrument using an acceleration sensor as an input device, and the like, are disclosed.
In Japanese Patent No. 3685731, a device that considers the correlation between respective manipulation information for plural users as the target of the determination is disclosed. In this case, the timing of the switch manipulation of the plural users is evaluated with respect to the performance of the musical accompaniment.